I Love You Because It's You
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku menyukaimu karena itu memang kau, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, aku menyukaimu karena itu kau. " / dedikasi for SHDL. harap dibaca dan Review. bangkit dari Hiatus


Masashi Kishimoto

T

SasuHina

.

.

.

.

.

Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, Yuko nggak tau jelas apa tema nya jadinya gini deh, gomen kalo hasilnya jelek bahkan nggakn nyambung sama sekali, maaf banget.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa, hn? " Sasuke melingkarkan tangan nya diperut Hinata yang membesar. Jelas saja membesar, wanita itu sedang mengandung janin berumur empat bulan. Jadi wajar saja kalau wanita itu memiliki perut ibu hamil pada umumnya, besar.

"Tidak kah kau lihat aku sedang apa? " Hinata balik bertanya tanpa menghentikan acara memotong daun bawang nya. Tampaknya wanita itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sang suami yang masih setia melingkarkan tangan nya diperut Hinata. Malahan kali ini Sasuke mengecupi leher Hinata yang terekspos karena bajunya dibagian bahu disingkap oleh jari-jari nakal Sasuke.

"Mengirisi daun bawang, hn. " Jawabnya disela-sela kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan pria itu di bahu istrinya. Hinata menggeliat sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kembali acara memotong daun bawangnya. Kali ini ia memasukan irisan daun bawang itu kedalam kepulan air yang sudah menggolak, mengaduknya sebentar sebelum menutup pancinya kembali dengan tutupnya.

Tangan nya menepis lembut jari-jari Sasuke yang makin nakal disekitar dadanya dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke bedecih kesal. Pria itu berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh yang dibuat oleh Suigetsu, Jugo dan ia secara gotong dan royong.

"Hei. " Sasuke tersenyum samar, dan menolehkan pandangan nya kearah Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup nya agar bahan yang telah dicampurnya menjadi rata.

"Hm? " Jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Sasuke terkekeh sebentar sebelum tersenyum samar kembali.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? " Tanyanya pada wanita yang ada disampingnya itu.

Hinata menghentikan acara mengaduknya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius. Bahkan ia melipat tangan nya didepan dada.

Lagipula apa maksud suaminya berbicara seperti itu sih? Apa ia meragukan nya? tapi jika memang benar-benar meragukan nya, ia bisa berbicara sebelum pernikahan mereka kan? Kenapa Sasuke malah berbicara sekarang?

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, anata? " Tanya nya dengan nada serius. Matanya yang berwarna Lavender menyorot Sasuke dingin. bahkan tidak ada kehangatan lagi dimata itu sekarang.

"Ekspresimu serius sekali, aku hanya bercanda. " Sasuke tergelak ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Sebenarnya ia tidak bercanda, hanya saja ia sedikit ragu kalau Hinata benar-benar mencintainya, dulu, Hinata sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai Naruto dan bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi si pirang itu.

Dan sekarang Hinata sedang berdiri didepan nya dengan keadaan perut membuncit karena mengandung janin yang berasal darinya dan wanita itu sendiri. Sejujurnya ia sangat bahagia, cinta nya pada wanita itu sejak akademi akhirnya terbalas ketika perang dunia keempat selesai. Naruto dan Sakura yang menikah membuatnya patah hati dan lari dari Konoha ke Oto.

Tidak sengaja mereka berdua bertemu, Hinata yang kondisi fisiknya tidak meyakinkan akhirnya pingsan. Sasuke yang tidak punya pilihan membawa Hinata ke markasnya. Orochimaru yang memang nama baiknya sudah dibersihkan karena membantu menyelamatkan aliasi shinobi langsung menyuruh Karin agar merawat Hinata. Dan setahun kemudian mereka menikah, setahun kemudian, mereka hampir memiliki anak, dan setahun kemudian mungkin mereka akan benar-benar memiliki anak.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, baka. " Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Tubuhnya berbalik arah berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Tidak lama setelah itu sebuah tangan kembali melingkar diperutnya yang buncit. Dapat Hinata rasakan kalau dagu Sasuke yang lancip disandarkan kebahunya. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia begitu sensitif dan berubah banyak dari kelakuan nya yang semula.

"Hei, semakin hari kau semakin kasar saja, apa ini bawaan dari bayimu, hn? " Sasuke berbisik mesra ditelinga istri nya yang paling ia cintai.

"Mungkin. " Hinata mengangguk dan melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sasuke kemudian berbalik pada suaminya itu. Tangan wanita itu mengambil centong kayu yang ada dipanci berisi sup Miso yang baru dimasaknya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa disini ada sup Miso dan darimana bahan nya, berterima kasih lah pada Jugo dan Suigetsu yang bersedia membelinya ke desa sebelah, mereka berdua tidak terlalu mencolok, mereka tidak banyak diketahui oleh penduduk, selain nama resminya saja jadi cukup aman untuk mereka berkeliaran didesa tetangga, lagipula nama baik mereka sudah dibersihkan jadi ada masalah apa.

"Hei, rasakan sup ini, apakah terlalu asin, atau hambar? " Hinata mengambil sedikit kuahnya kemudian menyodorkan nya pada Sasuke yang sedang ada disamping nya dan sedang mengamatinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang merasakan nya? " Tanyanya dengan alis yang mengernyit heran.

"Aku selalu mual saat mencicipi makanan, makanya dari kemari aku selalu menyuruh Jugo-san atau Suigetsu-san membeli kue, di perbatasan Otogakure. " Jawabnya dengan menyodorkan kuah Miso yang tercium harum dan sangat lezat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Itu termasuk ngidam, dan seorang ayah wajib menurutinya, jadi kalau ada apa-apa atau kau ingin apa, langsung saja padaku. " Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya malas atas sikap suaminya yang tampan mempesona itu.

"Ha'i Ha'i, sensei. " Hinata memutar bola matanya malas dan tersenyum culas atas sikap Sasuke yang bersikap menggurui.

"Coba sup nya. " Tambahnya lagi dengan menyodorkan kuah miso yang ada dicentong kayu itu.

"Hn. " Sasuke mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata gregetan atas sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya sedang menggodanya.

"Tambahkan sedikit... " Sasuke terlihat berfikir dan membuat mata Hinata melebar karena penasaran.

"Ya, ya? " Tanya nya dengan nada penasaran dan kedua tangan yang disatukan didepan dada.

"Errr... " Sasuke mengetukan jarinya dan memandang Hinata dengan kerlingan mata menggoda membuat Hinata jadi gemas sendiri.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran. "

"Tomat. " Jawabnya pendek, dan menaruh centong itu kedalam kuah panci yang masih mengepul karena apinya belum dimatikan oleh sang istri. Meski bukan istri seperti kebanyakan orang, yang presepsi pernikahan nya dihadiri banyak orang, namun mereka hanya disaksikan oleh Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo dan Orochimaru sebagai Pastor.

"Huh, kalau hanya tomat aku sudah menyiapkan nya. " Hinata mendengus dan kembali mengaduk-aduk supnya yang sudah jadi. Ia mematikan kompornya, kemudian mengambil centong dan mengambil kuahnya menggunakan centong kayu yang sudah dipegang nya. Ia menuangkan sup itu kedalam lima mangkuk yang telah ia siapkan disamping kompor.

"Bagus. " Sasuke berkomentar dan bersidekap memandang Hinata yang tengah menuangkan kuah dan isi panci kedalam masing-masing mangkuk yang telah ia siapkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bawa ke meja makan, setelah itu kita panggil Suigetsu, Jugo dan Karin agar makan malam bersama, aihh, jangan lupakan Orochimaru-Jii juga. " Hinata mengambil dua mangkuk dan menujuk tiga mangkuk lagi yang ada didepan nya dengan arahan dagu. Menyuruh Sasuke membantu membawakan mangkuk-mangkuk itu kemeja makan yang berada diruang tengah.

"Hn. " Jawabnya pendek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka ber-enam sudah ada dimeja makan diruang tengah. Ruang tengah hanya berisi, enam kursi kayu, satu meja makan bundar, dan makanan yang ada diatasnya, hanya itu yang ada diruang tengah.

Didepan mereka sudah ada masing-masing mangkuk Sup Miso yang telah ia masak tadi, udang goreng yang ia ambil dihilir sungai dan ikan-ikan yang pagi tadi Jugo pancing di sungai.

"Hinata, maaf ya, aku tidak membantu. Si Suigetsu bodoh ini manja sekali. " Karin dengan seenaknya menunjuk Suigetsu yang ada disebelahnya dengan jari telunjuk yang tepat berada dihidung pria itu. Meskipun mereka suami istri, mereka tetap saja bertengkar seperti dulu, layaknya kucing dan anjing.

"Tidak apa, Karin-chan. Lagipula aku tidak repot kok. " Hinata membalas ucapan Karin dengan tersenyum. Tampaknya Suigetsu yang baru ditunjuk oleh Karin sedang malas untuk meladeni istrinya yang memang selalu mencari ulah atau pertengkaran dengan nya.

"Ah, kau ini. " Karin mengibaskan tangan nya dan tertawa pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masak apa untuk kali ini, Hinata? " Orochimaru bertanya dengan lidah menjulur menjilati bibir atasnya sendiri secara menjijikan didepan semuanya.

"Aku hanya memasak Sup Miso, Tofu, Ikan, dan udang goreng, ah, jangan lupakan nasi juga. " Hinata menyebutkan satu persatu masakan nya yang ada didepan nya dengan senyum berseri.

"Tofu? Kau mendapatkan nya dari mana? " Sasuke berkata dengan nada serius dan pandangan tajam yang ia layangkan terhadap istrinya yang berambut indigo itu.

"Aku pergi sebentar tadi ke pasar perbatasan Iwagakure yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. " Tukasnya pendek dengan senyum yang masih menempel diwajahnya yang ayu.

"Iwa? Desa yang menjaga wilayahnya dengan bantuan pengendali magnet yang para murid akademi disana sudah mengembangkan nya kan? "Tanya Sasuke beruntun dan ekspresi tajam yang masih hadir diwajahnya yang tampan dan mata onyx nya yang memukau.

"Ya. " Jawab nya pendek.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk tanpa adanya pengawasan? " Tanya Sasuke lagi. ia bukan cerewet, hanya saja ia khawatir, penjagaan Iwagakure semenjak perang dunia shinobi keempat selesai sangat ketat, bahkan kali ini shinobi elemen magnet sudah dikembangkan hingga menjadi banyak.

"Sudah kubilang perbatasan, Sasuke-kun, hanya perbatasan. Bukan desa, meski masih termasuk wilayahnya. " Tukasnya dengan nada kesal karena sang suami terlalu bersikap berlebihan padanya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, jika kau memang membutuhkan sesuatu, kau tinggal menyuruhku atau yang lain nya. " Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, namun tidak menghilangkan tatapan tajam nya yang masih dilayangkan pada sang istri.

"Sasuke benar, Hinata. Bagaimana jika kau terjadi apa-apa dijalan, kami tidak ingin kandunganmu kenapa-napa. " Orochimaru berkata dengan nada simpatik pada istri murid yang sudah dianggap sebagai putrinya sendiri.

Semenjak Hinata tinggal disini, ia sudah dekat dengan Hinata. Bahkan ia yang paling memperhatikan kesehatan istri Uchiha itu dibanding dengan Uchiha bungsu itu sendiri, jadi wajar saja kalau ia sangat menyayangi wanita indigo itu.

"Baiklah, dan maafkan aku telah membuat kalian cemas. " Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan meremas jari-jarinya tanda ia gugup.

"Ya. "

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah merasakan bayinya, Sasuke? " Suigetsu bertanya dengan penasaran diselingi dengan angkatan kedua alisnya.

"Belum, aku hanya merasakan chakranya saja, itupun belum sepenuhnya aku merasakan chakra yang menguar dari tubuhnya. " Jawab Sasuke dengan mengaktifkan sharingan dikedua matanya. Karin memutar bola matanya malas, ia saja yang pendeteksi chakra belum merasakan hawa 'kehidupan' dari bayi itu, buka berarti bahwa bayi Hinata mati, tidak! Hanya saja ia hanya merasakan chakra nya saja yang mengalir, bukan detak jantung, lagipula sudah umum, jika memang bayi menginjak umur tujuh bulan, baru, detak jantung akan dirasa.

"Wajar saja."Karin berkata dengan enteng nya dan mengambil tofu yang ada di atas piring didepan nya. "Umur kandungan nya baru menginjak lima bulan, itupun minggu nanti. " Lanjutnya lagi dengan memasukan potongan tofu yang lezat itu kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengambil makanan yang Hinata masak diatas meja itu. Makanan Hinata sudah diacungi jempol oleh semua yang ada disana. Bahkan Karin yang terkenal akan kesombongan nya pun baik pada Hinata hanya karena ingin diajari cara memasak yang enak untuk suaminya, Suigetsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kenapa kau menyukai Hinata? " Orochimaru bertanya disela-sela kunyahan nya.

"Aku menyukai Hinata karena dirinya. Sikapnya yang lemah lembut, penyayang dan penuh perhatian, mirip seperti Kaa-san. " Sasuke menyahut dengan nada datar. Tentunya setelah menelan semua nasi dan lauk yang tadi sempat masuk kemulutnya.

Hinata dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang santai-santai saja memakan tomatnya.

"Jadi hanya karena aku mirip Kaa-san kau menyukaiku? " Tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku menyukaimu karena itu memang kau, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan mu, aku menyukaimu karena itu kau. " Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menunjuk hidung Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Benarkah? " Tanya Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Ya. " Jawabnya dengan tersenyum samar.

"Ehem, aku jadi teringat masa muda. " Orochimaru tersipu sendiri membayangkan masa mudanya bersama mantan gadisnya.

"Memang kau pernah muda? " tanya Jugo dengan kalimat sok polosnya membuat Orochimaru mendelik dan memandang sinis Jugo yang sedang asik memakan Tofu nya.

"Tch, kau. " Orochimaru mendecih dan memakan makanan nya dengan muka kusut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Yuko telatttttttttttttttt

Berhubung Yuko nggak ngerti sepenuhnya mengenai tema nya, maka yang Yuko buat ya ini. Cerita gak jelas yang typonya bertebaran dimana-mana.


End file.
